


Day 5: Buying the Christmas tree

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas tree shopping, F/M, emma stops a possible Neal VS Anton fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Neal, and Henry visit anton's Christmas tree farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Buying the Christmas tree

" _Hey_ , _wanna get_ _a_ _real_ _tree_ _this_ _year_?"

That's the question that changed things.

The duo has their fake tree, but, this time they wanted to get a real one, this time.

So, they picked up their son from Regina's and headed over to Anton's Christmas tree farm.

After Ruby left, he stayed back, and despite his despair, he couldn't grow any more magic beans. It was just too hard in Storybrooke. Somewhere along the line, Anton decided to open a Christmas tree farm, when he realized their wasn't one in town.

"Hey Emma!" He smiled at her, as they approached. Emma could very well be the only person he actually trusted in this town.

"Hey Anton," Emma smiled back. "How you been?"

"I've Been good. Business is going great, also," Anton told her, "you wouldn't believe how much cash You get running a Christmas tree farm."

"Oh, I think I can believe it."

"Yes, hello, I exist." Neal tried to get his appearance recognized. Henry felt back a sort. Could his dad not handle not being noticed one time?

"Yeah, nobody cares about you," Anton sighed, "we both know you're just eye candy."

Henry laughed at that one.

"Should I take offense to that, or..?"

"I -"

"Okay. We are here to get a tree, not argue on who's important," Emma butted in, trying to make the peace. "You're both amazing, now let's look at trees."

Neal sighed but agreed as they looked around at the trees, looking for one that didn't look extremely awkward (harder then you would presume), and then bought it and tied it securely onto the yellow bug.

"Okay, drive slow so it doesn't fall off," Emma warned him, saying the words slowly.

"Emma, I don't think that ever had happened before," he rolled his eyes. "See? It's tied in really good."

"Well I don't wanna be the first fail story!" Emma argued. "I see it now: 'Girl X 's - me - tree falls off in the side of the road because her boyfriend didn't drive slow enough!'"

Neal just stared at her, while Henry watched, feet away, amused. "Girl X?" He finally questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's what they do in articles when they aren't allowed to say who it is," Emma sighed.

"I don't think Regina made laws on permission or privacy, Emma."

"Just drive slow, 'Kay?"

"Okay." "Maybe okay will be our always." 

"Okay."

\--

"See!" Neal exclaimed when they got home safely, pointing at the also safe tree. "Nothing happened to the tree!" He smiled brightly.

"I guess you're right," Emma smiled and sighed. "But something _could've_."

"Oh my god, you are so Negative."

"Like you're not?"

"I like to think I'm quite hopeful, actually."

"Well, then, that makes you like every other person in Storybrooke!" Emma eyeballed him, and started to untie the tree.

"Okay, okay," Neal sighed and helped her untie it, as Emma and Neal brought it inside together and put it onto a stand perfectly.

"Perfect," Emma smiled at the tree once they brought it inside.

"Perfect." Neal repeated.

"Perfect." Henry repeated as well.

Perfect. Perfect little Christmas.


End file.
